


Terrible Plan

by timeisweird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird
Summary: Once again trapped in a small prison cell on an alien planet, the Doctor comes up with a plan of escape, but Donna has a few choice words about his methodology…





	Terrible Plan

“This is a terrible plan.”

The Doctor looked to Donna, who had crossed her arms and leaned back against the cold brick wall of the cell. “What’s wrong with this plan?” He looked almost affronted, as if she had personally insulted him. Well, he had been the one to come up with the plan in the first place, so she supposed she could give him that.

“Well, for starters, you and Dominic faking a fight is _ridiculous_. There’s no way your skinny arse can hold up against a guy like that.” She tossed a thumb at Dominic, a human colonist who - along with his partner Max - was arrested with them, helping herself to a glance of his body as she did so. He wasn’t particularly big, but he had the muscles to make up for his stature. Dominic raised an eyebrow at her comment, the hint of a grin on his face.

“I’m not that--” the Doctor started.

“Second,” she went on, ignoring the Doctor. “Who’s to say the guards are gonna come in here at all? _You_ said they’re already planning on whipping us, or hogtying us, or whatever it is they do to political prisoners. If you two are fighting, you’re just doing the work for them.”

A orange-skinned alien with a crest of purple feathers running along her head and arms - Vosiana, Donna remembered - spoke up in accord. “I must agree, Doctor. They may just ignore you in favor of letting you harm each other.”

“We’ll just have to hope that they’d rather inflict the harm themselves,” the Doctor said. “What other choice have we got? They took my sonic screwdriver, the psychic paper would be useless, and they took Vosiana’s teleport-comm.”

“We _are_ going back to get our stuff, right Doc?” Max asked. “They took our bond necklaces, the bastards.” They folded their arms, their face screwed up with contempt for the corrupt coppers who had caught them at the government riots.

“Oh, of course,” the Doctor assured them. “I need my coat back, and Donna had some stuff taken too, didn’t you?” She nodded, though she was still reeling at the thought of his plan. “Can’t leave without. Now,” he clapped his hands together. “Vosiana, remember that--”

“Hold up, what about the cameras? Can’t they hear everything we’re saying?” Donna couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the round lense in the corner of the room as she pointed out the obvious - the damn Martian had an amazing habit of missing it, sometimes.

“Oh, no, no, no, don’t worry about that. Those are CV 2v WaeCams. Visual feed only, no audio. Bit old-fashioned, really. Wonder why that is - But,” he caught himself before he could start to ramble. “We really should be getting on with this. They’ll be collecting us for our ‘trial’ soon.”

With this, he stood up, pointing a finger at Dominic and adjusting himself to look angry and irritated with the man.

“Vosiana,” the Doctor said as Dominic stood up, constructing his own facade of annoyance and fury. “You remember that Venusian aikido move I showed you?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“And you, Donna?” Dominic pushed the Doctor, making him stagger back.

“Yup.” She could hardly believe that a odd hand gesture against a shoulder blade could incapacitate someone, but it was as they said. What other choice did they have?

“Ready, Doc? I don’t want to hurt you too bad,” Dominic said.  The Doctor looked for a moment like he was going to argue, but then ended up only giving a slight nod.

“I would like to go on record and say that I protested this decision, and I’m not going to be held responsible for how it turned out,” Donna asserted just before Dominic pulled back his fist and threw the first punch.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given by [renegadeartist](/user/renegadeartist/pseuds/renegadeartist): “I would like to go on the record saying that I protested this decision greatly and will not be responsible for how it turned out.” for donna and ten ;;;0


End file.
